1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention generally pertains to golf training devices and, more specifically, to a golf stroke training device which promotes proper alignment and on-center striking of the golf ball on the club face.
2. Description of Related Art
Many current golf stroke alignment and stroke path devices are complicated, difficult to attach and inconvenient to use. They alter the fundamental playing characteristics of the putter by changing its visual appearance, kinesthetic feel, weight and balance.
Other known related art includes golf clubs with heads which are modified or specifically designed for the attachment of alignment and striking guides, thereby limiting the golfer to practicing with that particular style club which may not be effectively compatible with the golfer's size, stance, posture and stroke tendencies. These and other difficulties experienced with the prior art golf training devices have been obviated by the present invention.
It is, therefore, a principal object of the present invention to provide a golf stroke training device which utilizes the golfer's senses of sight, feel and hearing to help the golfer learn to contact the ball with the percussion center of the club face during the stroke.
Another object of the invention is to provide a golf stroke training device which helps the golfer to properly aim the club face along the intended line of the putt and to monitor the club face position during the stroke.
Another object of the invention is to provide an alignment centered striking device which is extremely light weight and does not alter the fundamental playing characteristics of the golf club.
Another object of the invention is to enable the golfer to ascertain on what area of the club face his missed hits are occurring, judging by the direction in which the golf ball has veered.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an alignment centered striking device which can be attached to the club faces of several different styles of golf clubs.
A further object of the invention is to provide an alignment centered striking device which may be used for both practicing and while playing on the course.
A further object of the invention is to provide an alignment centered striking device which promotes on center hits and proper alignment of the club face at the same time.
With these and other objects in view, as will be apparent to those skilled in the art, the invention resides in the combination of parts set forth in the specification and covered by the claims appended hereto.